The Shoot
Synopsis Saul Arkwright's dog is shot on the Ashfordly estate, and Vernon acquires an ex-Army half-track vehicle to take tourists on scenic drives on the moors. Full Summary Saul Arkwright walks his dog close to Lord Ashfordly's estate when the dog is shot by one of Lord Ashfordly's guests Oliver Langley. Since Langley just drives off nearly hitting Arkwright in the process the latter see no other alternative than to make a complaint to the police. When the police do not do enough in his opinion Arkwright takes matters in his own hand. Vernon Scripps has had a new "bright" idea. He has bought a surplus U.S. Army half-track tank to drive tourists around the countryside. But since he has a boil in a very private place David has to drive the half-track for him. David only flattens half the village trying to get the hang of it. Cast * Robert Glenister as Oliver Langley * David Calder as Saul Arkwright * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Celia Imrie as Sylvia Langley * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * Joe Simpson as Mr. Reed * Robert Lawrenson as Mickey Box-Cockford * Carrie Davies as Sister Mather * Rachel Leskovac as Pinky Parkinson * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:TheShoot1.png|Saul walks his dog around Lord Ashfordly's estate File:TheShoot2.png|Nearby, Oliver Langley is practicing his shot gun File:TheShoot3.png|Saul unleashes Jake, his dog, to stretch his legs File:TheShoot4.png|Jake's barking attracts Oliver's attention and fires File:SaulAwkright1.png|Saul hears the gun shot File:TheShoot5.png|An angry Saul runs to reason to Oliver File:OliverLangley.png|Oliver notices Saul File:TheShoot6.png|Oliver quickly leaves and ignores Saul File:TheShoot7.png|Vernon receives a call from Bernie that his order has arrived File:TheShoot8.png|It is revealed that Vernon has a boil on his buttocks File:SylviaLangley1.png|Oliver's wife, Sylvia, enjoys her breakfast in Ashfordly Estate File:TheShoot9.png|Oliver comes back to join her for breakfast File:TheShoot10.png|Phil notices Alf eating boiled sweets to give up smoking as Mrs. V orders File:TheShoot11.png|Phil reminds Alf that his first time of giving up smoking was a disaster File:TheShoot12.png|Saul soon reports the incident to Mike File:TheShoot13.png|Vernon's package was a 1942 International Harvester M5 half truck File:TheShoot14.png|Vernon explains to David that the half truck is part of his new idea File:TheShoot15.png|Charlie explains to Mike that Oliver booked his land for the season File:TheShoot16.png|Lord Ashfordly doesn't understand why Oliver would shoot a dog File:TheShoot17.png|Vernon tells Bernie that he is going to use the truck for a Yorkshire tour File:TheShoot18.png|Jake the golden retriever is put to rest File:SaulAwkright3.png|Saul looks across to Lord Ashfordly's manor File:TheShoot19.png|Oliver admits that he shot Saul's dog File:OliverLangley1.png|Oliver admits that the dog was scaring his pheasants File:TheShoot20.png|Lord Ashfordly tells Mike to pass his apology to Saul File:TheShoot21.png|Vernon comes to Tricia's clinic but finds the place full of women File:TheShoot22.png|Vernon feels embarrassed to tell his problem out on public File:TheShoot23.png|The ladies soon chuckle to Vernon's problem and request File:TheShoot24.png|David soon moves the half truck as Vernon requested File:TheShoot25.png|Bernie watches as disaster looms ahead File:TheShoot26.png|Tricia refers Vernon to hospital care as the boil needs to be drained File:TheShoot27.png|David reverses the half truck down the road File:TheShoot28.png|David doesn't notices the traffic behind him File:TheShoot29.png|David forces Phil out of the road and into a parked car File:TheShoot30.png|David shots forward into a phone box File:TheShoot32.png|Bernie watches in horror File:TheShoot31.png|As David demolishes the phone box File:TheShoot33.png|David soon finds himself in hot waters with Phil File:TheShoot34.png|Mike reports back to Saul that his dog was frightening the pheasants File:TheShoot35.png|Oliver can't be proven guilty unless another witness was present File:SaulAwkright4.png|Mike tries to give Saul a small advice only to have the doors shut File:TheShoot36.png|Oscar tells Mike that Saul drinking habit caused his wife to leave him File:TheShoot37.png|Oscar's advice is to watch closely on Saul as he is mysterious File:TheShoot38.png|Later that day, Saul prepares some smoke grenades File:TheShoot39.png|Oliver and Sylvia thinks Charlie is short on money for renting the manor File:TheShoot40.png|Sylvia imagines herself as the Lady of the Manor File:TheShoot41.png|Bernie brings the news that David is arrested for his reckless driving File:TheShoot42.png|Sylvia talks to Lord Ashfordly about their professional background File:SylviaLangley6.png|Oliver gets a phone call which changes Sylvia's happy expression File:TheShoot43.png|David waits for his questioning File:TheShoot44.png|Saul watches over Oliver File:TheShoot45.png|David explains Vernon's business venture and shifting the vehicle home File:TheShoot46.png|Saul volunteers to tomorrow's shoot as a beater which Reed agrees File:TheShoot47.png|David is soon released but Merton gives a warning of hearing them again File:TheShoot48.png|Oliver's posh London friends soon arrive next afternoon File:TheShoot49.png|Saul prepares his shotgun for tomorrow's shoot File:TheShoot50.png|Vernon is soon under hospital care with Bernie visiting that evening File:TheShoot51.png|Saul places the smoke grenades around the shooting grounds File:TheShoot52.png|The shooting day has soon arrived File:SaulAwkright5.png|Oliver notices Saul as the beaters and orders Reed to get rid of him File:TheShoot53.png|The pheasant shooting has begun File:TheShoot54.png|Saul soon sets the smoke grenades File:TheShoot55.png|The smoke soon spreads around the field File:TheShoot56.png|The smoke has made everything hard to see leading to Oliver being shot File:TheShoot57.png|The shooting is soon postponed File:TheShoot58.png|The police soon arrive and finds the smoke grenades around the field File:OliverLangley2.png|Oliver is soon rushed to the hospital File:SaulAwkright6.png|Saul happily smiles as the ambulance wales away File:MickeyBox-Cockford1.png|Merton questions one of Oliver's guest, Mickey File:TheShoot59.png|Lord Ashfordly breaks the news that Oliver will be fine File:TheShoot60.png|Vernon introduces himself to Oliver File:TheShoot61.png|Oliver introduces Sylvia to Vernon File:TheShoot62.png|Reed reports to Mike of a possibility of Saul shooting Oliver File:TheShoot63.png|Sylvia leaves the hospital for the day File:PinkyParkinson.png|Unbeknowst to Sylvia, Oliver has another visitor waiting File:PinkyParkinson1.png|Pinky prepares herself File:TheShoot64.png|Vernon tells Oliver of his business of the Yorkshire Moors tour File:OliverLangley3.png|Oliver, unimpressed, tells Vernon they should take about the tours File:TheShoot65.png|Pinky comes over to Oliver File:PinkyandOliver.png|Oliver introduces Pinky to Vernon File:TheShoot66.png|Vernon decides to leave Oliver and Pinky alone File:TheShoot67.png|Mike snoops around Oliver's shed and finds the smoke bombs File:SaulAwkright7.png|Mike orders Saul to come with him to the station File:TheShoot68.png|David visits Vernon and tells that the half truck is back at home now File:TheShoot69.png|Vernon tells David that he's working on the financial backing with Oliver File:SaulAwkright8.png|Saul admits to the smoke bombs but no intention killing Oliver File:OliverLangley4.png|Oliver tells Vernon to keep quiet of his affair with Pinky to Sylvia File:TheShoot70.png|Mike and Oscar noticed that Saul was not carrying a gun as he was a beater File:TheShoot71.png|David ask Jenny and Gina for a dry on on the half truck tour File:GinaWardSeries11.png|Gina and Jenny soon agrees for the trial run File:TheShoot72.png|Vernon makes an excuse to stay an extra night in the hospital File:OliverLangley5.png|Vernon opens the topic again of his Yorkshire tours to Oliver File:TheShoot74.png|As Bernie hands the fixed Mini back, Tricia and Jenny pass by on the tank File:TheShoot73.png|Gina and Jenny wave back to Bernie and Phil File:TheShoot75.png|The trio were soon driving around Lord Ashfordly's land File:TheShoot76.png|Gina and Jenny soon panic as David looses control around the bend File:TheShoot77.png|Mike questions what Reed witnessed before the shooting File:Reed.png|Reed tells Mike that the last he saw Saul was heading to the trees File:TheShoot78.png|Mike soon finds it was impossible for Saul to shoot Oliver's right arm File:TheShoot80.png|The trio's conversation was cut as David rumbles in File:TheShoot81.png|David terrorizes the shooting field of Lord Ahsfordly File:TheShoot82.png|David soon leaves the road File:TheShoot83.png|David heads straight into the pound File:TheShoot84.png|The truck's engine soon gets flooded as the three peer out File:TheShoot85.png|The trio find themselves stuck in the middle of the pond File:TheShoot86.png|Vernon soon talks to Oliver about his touring idea as a partnership File:TheShoot87.png|Oliver laughs at Vernon's scheme File:PinkyParkinson2.png|Pinky visits Oliver again File:TheShoot88.png|Vernon feels offended and thinks of a plan to get even File:TheShoot89.png|The only suspect left was Sylvia Langley File:TheShoot90.png|Vernon decides to pay Oliver out by revealing Oliver's second affair File:TheShoot91.png|A fight between Sylvia and Pinky breaks out in the day room File:TheShoot92.png|As Mike tries to stop the fight, a cheeky Vernon takes a peek and smiles File:SylviaLangley4.png|Sylvia admits that she shot her husband Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes